A Stray Kitten
by Shantien the Great
Summary: Two lovers, Zane and Juno have similar beliefs, and are planning to carry them out. However, Zane does not realize just how much his kitten is willing to go to leave him.


**Hey guys,**

 **Welp, this is my very first time writing a fanfic, but I hope I do very well. Here are the two character's bios to help you understand. Read this before reading the story.**

 **Juno:**

 **/character/1237802/Juno-Adler**

 **Zane:**

 **/character/1227896/Zane-Wilson**

 **All that being said, let's get into "** ** _A Stray Kitten"!_**

On a calm sunny day, with serene climate and birds tweeting in the air happily in their nests. It appeared to be fall, and a mixed array of red and green leaves slowly wilted down, covering the healthy grass like a velvet blanket. A lonely road was set up between two tall hills nearby. But this road began to shake as a convoy of trucks began to approach the split between the hills.

On top of one grassy mound, on a tree stump, sat a young, purple haired girl. Her long hair draped down her back like silk, covering her cinnamon shoulders and her light combat gear. She had a dismal look on her face, like someone who felt ashamed of what they did - or will do. The most unique feature on this girl was her second set of feline ears, which twitched and shifted with every small sound. She was deterred from her thoughts when a slightly rough male voice said calmly,

"Juno. It's time. Are you ready?"

The boy stepped out into view, revealing a stoic, yet somehow caring face. His short red hair matched the color of his outfit, which was assembled similar to that of a suit, but lighter, more freeing. The redhead frowned and walked over to the girl, hugging her from behind,

"What's wrong, my love?"

Juno replied, "N-Nothing. I'm ready, Zane."

Zane's lips curled into a smug smirk as he kissed his cheek, making her chuckle softly, "You know you can talk to me whenever."

She looked back at him and nodded. The brown skinned girl said, "Let's get moving." He nodded as well and they stood up, taking off in a sprint. They moved swiftly, like an unseen shadow. They stopped at the edge of the hill, looking down the ledge to see the trucks approaching on the road. The couple jumped, and slid down the hill, before launching in a somersault. Zane balanced himself in midair and took out his katana, impaling it on the top of the truck to keep himself from falling as he landed. Juno did the same with her short sword. Zane ran to a small door on the top of the truck's trailer, with a latch on it. The redhead pulled his sword out,slashed the door open, and sheathed it so quickly, it was like he never moved. He then jumped down into the trailer's interior, where 6 foot tall metal soldiers stood, currently off.

However, upon sensing motion, the droids were brought to life, surrounding the two.

Zane said, grabbing the hilt of his sword, "Looks like this will be more difficult than I thought."

Juno responded sarcastically, "Don't be dramatic", as she pointed her sword at the enemy.

One of the robots spread its arms out, replacing them with two long blades. A deep, automated voice boomed, "Intruder. Leave immediately or force will be-"

Its words were cut short as its face met the metal blade of Zane's sword. The other robots looked at each other and extended their arm swords, charging after Juno. The girl jumped in a spinning motion, cleaving the droids apart. The trailer sounded off with metal clashing metal as the two made short work of most of the robots. However, a new model came to life. This one looked heavier and bulkier, and toted a railgun on its arm. It began firing it towards Zane, who drew his sword and began swinging in a figure-eight motion. His bladed moved like a blur as each bullet was cut in half. Juno then yelled out as she ran forward, front flipping in midair and decapitating it. Juno pressed a button on her sword and watched as it turned to a naginata, with a longer hilt. She spinned the Japanese blade beautifully, launching another droid in the air. Zane had a running start before he leaped forward, kicking that droid in midair through the trailer wall.

This entire time, the driver kept on driving, listening to country music too loud. He leaned down to adjust the radio, which had Washington Company branded on it. The man tuned the bass a little, but as soon as he looked back up, his face was met with two feet that burst through the window, knocking him unconscious. The attacker, Juno, opened the door and unbuckled his seat belt, letting him roll out of the truck while it was driving. She then climbed in and steadied the truck with the steering wheel, just as it was about to careen into a ditch.

Zane jumped from the top of the truck's trailer to the passenger side, saying to the girl, "We'll abandon this truck and head to the main one up ahead! I'll set the charges."

Juno asked softly. "What about the drivers?" to which Zane replied darkly,

"...What about them?"

They both turned in surprise as several metal footsteps could be heard above them. They supernaturally leaped out of the truck to the side of the truck in front of them. As they climbed up to the top of the trailer, they got a view of what was on the trucked they jumped from. An 8 foot tall arachnid-like robot, with cannons on its back. The robot spider jumped on to the trailer they stood on. Juno jumped up to attack, but one of the legs kicked her aside. An infuriated Zane sprang forward, slashing at the metal spider, only to get kicked back as well. He then tucked and rolled as a few rockets from the robot flew at him, barely missing his head. Zane gasped as he saw the spider about to stomp Juno, who was still knocked down. He lifted her and jumped back just before the leg left a dent on the trailer from its stomp.

He placed Juno on her feet and said, "I need you to buy me some time, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Do it!"

Juno ran forward with her naginata, spinning as she slashed at the spider's legs, then dodged a kick with a triple flip. With this momentum, she landed on top of it and stabbed the cannons, rendering them useless. She jumped off beside Zane, who shouted, "Move!" She complied, and watched the spider robot charge towards Zane. However, the redhead smiled, as his body glowed red. He drew his sword violently,causing a sonic boom. The spider flew back, and slowly disintegrated, its metal turning to ash. Zane sheathed his sword smugly, and turned around, gasping at what he saw. Juno was getting ready to jump off of the moving truck. "Wait" the boy shouted, but Juno said sadly, "Goodbye..." And with that, she leaped off of the truck, landing in a tuck and roll on the grass, leaving the red haired boy standing on the truck that was still moving, with tears in his eyes.

 **Aaaaaand that just about wraps it up! Both Juno Adler and Zane Wilson will be in the Chosen Series. Whether this was good or bad, I thought it was pretty fun writing this!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Shantien~**


End file.
